new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hell's Raiders
Leading officer: Aiko Cho-Hon Size: Brigade. Part of the Third Imperial Division. Motto: "Victory chose me." History The history of the Hell's Raiders begins at the dawn of the Great War. When the Water Country invaded the Fire Country, they landed a large host in the clan lands of the Cho. Not eager to fly the banners and obey some foreign rule, the Cho started to resist the invaders. At the time they weren't a united force as they are these days and thus their military wasn't on par with their might of old, which would have surely driven the invaders out with a few battles. Instead, the Cho decided to rely on the tactics that the Sarutobi excelled in: Hit and run. This proved to be quite effective. While the invading host didn't just leave or was defeated quickly, the Cho troops managed to hurt it and reduce the efficiency of the host - causing it to abandon sieges and operations. Eventually, the troops decided to join up north with the Sarutobi, fighting various battles against the invaders. While suffering losses, most of the surviving veterans remained in service after the Great War. By the unification of the Cho clan, many of them became promising officers within the military but yet tried to remain close and in touch with each other. The idea that you will never be closer than those who you shed blood with and for seemed to be real with these men and women. Even during Shoji's Occupation, the survivors remained close in touch, either going into hiding to perform hit and run attacks on Shoji's troops within the cities of the Cho clan or operating elsewhere nearby the Cho clan lands. Many of them would also march towards Magnhild to participate in the conclusion of the Occupation. Some did find their end there but many still made it out. Now with the Imperial reform, the grizzled veterans were brought together to serve in the same brigade. Staying true to their deeds and achievements, they are the reason why the brigade gained the name 'Hell's Raiders'. A name that they carry with pride and hope to pass on to the greener troops of the brigade. Equipment The equipment of the brigade is more Chonobi than Imperial Akinian. With the majority of the leading officers coming from a Chonobi origin, it might not be strange and certainly not including the Brigade's history. The armour and arms are being supplied by the state, as this is the case with any Imperial military unit, but most of it is made in Meidong. A fact that some of the Cho - originating from the Jarldom of Birgir - are quite proud and fond off. The equipment does vary slightly from soldier to soldier, but here is a general idea of each type of unit in the brigade: * The Heavy Infantry The heavy infantry of the Hell's Raiders isn't that much different from the Imperial Akinian standards. There is two type of heavy infantry within the brigade. One of them is called the Shieldbearers. These troops are geared with oval shields and spears as well having an Imperial Akinian gladius, for weapons. For armour, they steel helmets, chainmail hauberks, arm-guards and padding armour underneath the chainmail. To compliment their gear further, they also are granted a steel breastplate. The others are called the hjaldrers (derived from the word "hjaldr", which means battle). These troops are armed with ovals shields and have weapons that range from axes and maces to gladius. Geared with a steel helmet, their entire upper body is covered in sturdy, steel chainmail with good quality gambeson underneath. * The Shock Infantry Clad in steel lamellar armour, chainmail, arm-guards and padding armour, the shock troops of the Hell's Raiders are a force to be reckoned with. While they are supplied with round shields and having usually an arming sword or hand axe as sidearm their main weapons consists out of a Hon axe - a large twohanded axe. It is already clear to many that their purpose on the battlefield is to charge and driving a wedge through any opposing force. Historically, the Cho clan deployed similarly troops as bodyguards and retinue. * The Skirmishers Skirmishers in the brigade are geared up with gambesons and over that, chainmail vests. Together with steel arm-guards and helmets, that is their armour. As the weapon of choice, the longbow is the most prominent choice. There are some who wield a crossbow but this is a minority in the brigade's skirmishers. Their sidearms vary from axes to arming swords as the imperial gladius. A special unit of skirmishers present in the 11th Brigade is a troop from Gwade. Rangers that are armed with a longbow and wear lighter gear. These rangers are deadly in laying ambushes and skirmishes. With great expertise, they can lay waste to an enemy unit - under the ideal circumstances. Hailing from Gwade, these rangers have a small brooch that is shaped in the symbol of their home - the 'Raven of Gwade'. * The Cavalry The pride of the Hell's Raiders is in their cavalry. There are three types of cavalry present within the brigade. The first is the regular cavalry. On top of strong and fast mounts, the horsemen are equipped with steel lamellar armour with chain mail vests and gambesons underneath it. Further geared with steel helmets and having a small round shield, their armour is somewhat on par with some of the more heavy infantry in other nations. Their weapon of choice is the lance with as sidearms often arming swords or hand axes. Then there are the horse archers. As the skirmishers on foot, the horse archers are geared in a similar manner. The only difference being that their bows have less draw weight. Their speed on the battlefield is their main forte, being able to outride many other cavalry units, though it would be unwise for them to get caught up in prolonged melee. Last, but not least, are the shock cavalry present within the brigade. Both rider and mount are fully armoured, in steel lamellar armour. Their weapons of choice are the lance, which they use with their thundering charge to rip apart through an enemy unit. When the lances are broken or rendered useless the riders sidearm, which is often axes or swords, come into play. Their role, however, is to perform thundering charges and then fall back to allow allied units to get stuck in and hold the enemy formation in place for yet another charge. The Scarf The Hell's Raiders have a history of serving the predecessors of the Akinian Empire. Some traditions have come into existence by the veterans mixing their experiences together. One of them is the addition of the typical scarf of the brigade. It is a blue scarf with white stripes or other white coloured patterns. Worn around the neck, the scarf prevents potential chafing at the neck from their armour. Though the majority wears the scarf as a proud testimony of which brigade they serve in. One earns their scarf after serving for at least a month or two into the brigade or surviving a key battle. Another way to earn the scarf is to be gifted it by a captain or higher ranked official. Chonobi The 11th Brigade is composed mostly of those of Chonobi origin. Many of the captains and higher ranked are from one of the three Chonobi clans but there are some Taika who serve in the 11th brigade. While many Chonobi aren't keen on sharing their language and traditions, the military has a way to make even the most stubborn bond with each other. This led to the development that basic Chonobi is taught over time to some Taika, who have earned the respect and favour of the Chonobi present in the brigade. Purpose The purpose of the Brigade is hard to define. With the varied types of units that are present, the Brigade can serve as a vanguard for an Akinian army or hold a certain position. At the moment the Brigade is to use certain tactics and elements of the Cho clan (and Chonobi cultures) warfare for the benefit of the Empire of Akino. Ranks The ranks within the Hell's Raiders brigade are the same as within the standard Akinian military. At the top of the brigade is the Brigade General Aiko Cho-Hon. Her aide is Satia Cho. Her warhorn carrier is Kazumo Sarutobi. Here are some written down NPC's for the brigade: Colonel Eòin Cho of the Axebiters, born 2nd of Juli in 434, near the Keep of Dayi. Born as a Cho, he learned and was raised in the mannerism of his clan. Back then the clan wasn't as united as today, which made him decide to not pick up the trade of his parents - who both owned a diary farm, producing and selling cheese and leather. Instead, Eóin decided to head out to join the army at the age of fourteen. Trained for four rigorous years, he started as a soldier. During his career, he fought against the likes of bandits and insurgents as rebels. In the Great War, he mostly fought against the forces of the Earth country and was also assigned to join the invasion force in the Water country. After the Great War ended, Eóin was 30-year-olds. Deciding to take it a few years easier as he had gotten promotion, Eóin managed to get married and moved to Keishi. However, with the rise of the Fire Union, Eóin became restless. While he was content with his life and managed to live on some of the savings of his career, he couldn't just sit still. With more development happening around him, he decided to take up the sword again. It was after all he knew in his life. And though humble, he is a master in wielding the spear and sword with a shield. As for personality, Eóin is a patient man, having learned the virtue quite well in his advanced age. Where he is quite confident in his capabilities to lead and train others into battle as well holding his own, even against experienced shinobi, Eóin isn't a man of bragging. Following the rule of saying only when he feels there is something he needs to say, many consider the man broody and grim. Which is further reinforced in the fact that the man's facial expression seems to be locked in a grim expression Other information: * Favourite food includes onions * Doesn't like to speak about his family ( optional to try to discover this over the course of the IC) * Often curses softly in Chonobi. Seems to sound more proud when he is speaking the language of his kin and clan. * Has like the majority of the civilians and military a (slight) dislike for ninjutsu use. Even while he has mastered some basics of chakra flow to defend himself against shinobi. * With his experience has managed to learn how to live off the land. His years of experience and training also have hardened him for the grim reality of the world and what war might bring upon people. Captain Tsuchida Iwane, leading the company of shieldbearers of the Axebiters. Born in a small village in the western part of the Fire Province on the 3rd of April in the year 435, Tsuchida didn't have much of an easy life. Born in a large family on a farmstead, he didn't learn how to read or had much time to play. Like many of his peers on the countryside, it was working from a young age to help to farm and take care of the small herd of animals - mostly sheep, but with a few goats. Dreaming as many others of his age, Tsuchida wanted a life of adventure. To make his name big and earn glory. His 'lucky' chance came when he reached the age of fifteen. With the Great War boiling up, Tsuchida enlisted in the army with most of his brothers. Trained in becoming an archer, the excited teen, however, would survive the war with learning that war is a cruel mistress. Losing most of his siblings and his parents - due to a raid by forces of the Wind country - Tsuchida, however, remained in the army. Climbing to the ranks of captain, his men have experienced how excited he can be about the small things in life. Yet nobody that has served under his service dares to joke about it... Regarding personality Tsuchida is often heard speaking with many could describe as a cheerful and excited tone. He is quite the optimist, though his humour isn't likely going to be one everybody's likes. Even in the hour of the wolf not many have seen him get rid of the small playful grin on his lips. While he doesn't look like it or seem to give that impression, Tsuchida is quite the patient and obedient person. Making sure that the orders and plans are followed, his cheerful attitude can quickly turn when there are people who don't value loyalty and discipline as much as he does. Other information: * Scars: Has a few on his right arm, his right shoulder and a small one on his collarbone. * Follower of the Way of Fire. * Has a horseshoe for 'good luck'. * Knows and speaks Chonobi. * Seems to favour roasted pork and can't stop complaining about beans. * Is highly skilled in wielding swords as maces and seems to have an excellent stamina. Often mocking others when he spots them being exhausted or demoralised by long marches. His skill and strength in close quarters aren't the best, but he seems to be on par with most. His favourite secondary weapon is a long mace. Called Crash. * Is knowledgeable about how to live off on the land. Though he often has more anecdotes about sheep and dark humour about the population in the Wind Country than really well constructed advise and tips. Composition The battalions that are present within the Hell's Raiders: The Elite Hjalders * Three companies of skirmishers * Five companies of heavy infantry * One company of heavy shock cavalry * One company of heavy cavalry The Axebiters. * A company of Gwade Rangers. * Two companies of shock infantry. * A company of shieldbearers. * A company of hjaldrer - led by Eòin Cho. ** Team 8 is part of this company. ** Team 4 is part of this company. *** Meilin Cho, currently ranked as a lieutenant. *** Madoc Yamanaka, Aoi Miyzato and Dagrún Hon as sergeants. The Foecrushers * A company of horse archers. * Two companies of shock cavalry. * Two companies of regular cavalry. The Widowmakers * Two companies of skirmishers. * Two companies of shieldbearers. * A company of hjaldrers. Glory of Dagny * A company of skirmishers. * Two companies of hjaldrers. * Two companies of shock cavalry. Riders of Birgir * Two companies of horse archers. * Two companies of regular cavalry. * A company of shock cavalry. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Military Category:Warfare Category:Chonobi